Because Life Is A Long Way Ahead
by Axela4069
Summary: After a rival kingdom declares war with Camelot, Arthur and his sister Morgana must escape to the kingdom of Falaisia and disguise themselves as peasants to avoid being found. When they arrive, they receive help from a mysterious boy and girl. First Arwen story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :) This is my first Arwen story so please be gentle! Completely AU.**

**I do not own Merlin or BBC (sadly). **

**Summary: After a rival kingdom declares war with Camelot, Arthur and his sister Morgana must escape to the kingdom of Falaisia and disguise themselves as peasants to avoid being found. When they arrive, they receive help from a mysterious boy and girl. **

* * *

****"Please don't forget me." she whispered.

"I will always remember you." he replied, whiping the tears off her face.

"I want you to have this." she said reaching into her pocket.

She then pulled out an old book closed with a strap. The boy contemplated the object before looking up at the girl.

"Are you sure? I know how much this means to you."

"Yes. Keep it to remember me."

"In that case, I want you to have something too."

Without wasting another moment, he dug his hand in his bag and presented a small wooden box to her. She took it and carefully opened it. Inside, she found two small wooden figurines. One was a boy, and the other was a girl.

"It's for you to remember that we are best friends no matter what."

The girl now had a new set of tears shining in her eyes as she contemplated the tiny sculptures.

"I must go now." she said with sadness in her tone. "Goodbye Arthur."

"Goodbye."

He then gave her a quick hug, short but emotional. The girl turned around and disapeared into the forest leaving the boy staring at the darkness of the night.

* * *

"Prince Arthur! Your father wishes to speak with you."

The prince looked away from the window throught which he was watching the village below bustling with activity.

"Very well. Did he happen to say what about?"

"I'm afraid not sire."

Arthur sighed as he slowly made his way out of the room. His father probably wanted to discuss some sort of bal they were to host soon. The prince used to enjoy the feasts when he was younger, but now that he was of marriable age, most of the young maidens in the room would throw themselves at him. He obviously wasn't interested in them, for he knew they only fancied him due to his good looks and his access to the throne. He knew that his father wanted him to find a wife soon, but he was grateful that he did not put him under pressure to do so. He had tried to throw a bal for the prince to meet someone there, but it had failed miserably. Most of the bals they threw now were for political reasons or for restivities. His mother had died of an illness when he was a young child, and Arthur wished to choose a bride that he knew she would have approved of. As the prince reached the throne room, he heard a guard make his presence known to the king.

"Your highness, your son has arrived."

"You wished to see me father?"

The prince suddenly felt uneasy as he saw the look on his father's face. He started pondering all the possible scenarios. Had anything happened to his sister? He hadn't seen the latter since supper of the night before. Or perhaps it was another of those bals.

"Yes, my son. I have... unsettling news. The kingdom of Monterrey has declared war."

"I am sorry to hear that father."

"Which is why I must send you and your sister away."

It took a few seconds for the dumbfounded prince to compose himself.

"Pardon me father, but I don't see why this is necessary."

"Arthur, it is out of the question that I would let you and Morgana face any form of danger. You will both leave at first light for the kingdom of Falaisia."

"Yes, father..."

"You will go there as peasants. I do not wish for you to be recognized in case someone from Monterrey so happened to journey there."

"Very well."

Arthur was very confused as to why they had to leave, but if it is what will make his father happy, then he would do as he was asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**larasmith: All of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters. I just want to keep a bit of suspense from the beginning :) Everything will be explained in the following chapters though. **

**Thank you to those who checked out my story! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! **

**I wish I owned Merlin and BBC but unfortunately, I don't.**

* * *

As Uther had instructed, Arthur and Morgana packed their things so they could be ready by morning. Uther had informed his children that they should also pick new identities to avoid being linked to the royal Pendragon family. He had yet to be informed about why they were being attacked in the first place but his father remained secretive despite his questions. The young prince sighed as he thought about the situation. Uther must have done something agravating to the king of Monterrey if the former was sending him and his sister away. Camelot had been at war in the past but Uther had never sent his children away. Arthur casually strode into his sister's room as she was packing the remainder of her belongings. She evidently couldn't bring her dresses along since they would get caught right away, so the princess only took her riding clothes to bring to Falaisia.

"Wow that is quite suprising." Arthur said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about dear brother?" Morgana replied.

"I am only surprised that you did not ask your maid to pack your things, that is all."

"Well, Arthur, if we are going to pass ourselves as peasants I think I should at the very least manage to pack my own things."

The prince chuckled at his sister's statement. Perhaps she was more capable of being independant than he thought.

"Yes, of course."

Morgana then stopped what she was doing to gaze up at her brother.

"Arthur?" she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I am worried about father. If he is sending us away then I fear he is in great danger." the princess said with worry in her tone.

It amazed Arthur to see how the two seemed to share the same mind at times. He was grateful to know that he was not alone in his suspicion and concern. However he knew as well as she did that they would not get any answers from Uther until they were out of trouble. After his mother's death, Uther became reserved but he was still as protective of his children, if not more. That included not informing them of the situation until they were far away and safe from any danger. The prince was still somewhat irritated that his father did not seem to think that he was capable of handling himself in battle but he knew better than to start a quarrel for he knew that the king would only have his way.

"As am I Morgana. As am I..."

* * *

The next morning, the prince found it difficult to get out of bed. He had spent the majority of the previous night processing the fact that he was leaving in the morning and had no idea when he would be back in his chambers. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and started getting dressed for the journey that awaited him. Arthur made his way to the throne room, where his father would finally inform he and Morgana of where they were to stay in Falaisia and where the prince would say his goodbyes to Camelot for the time being. As he entered the room, the king started his awaited speech.

"Good morning my dear children. The time has come for me to tell you precisely what you must do and where you will go." Uther began solemnly. "The name of the village where you will be staying is Elador. I have sent word of your arrival to a distant relative of mine and she was more than happy to offer you food and shelter. Her name is Lady Katrina and although she isn't a princess, she is a person of higher status than most of the people in the village. I do not yet know how long your stay will be for I have yet to speak to king Cedric to know what Monterrey's quarrel with Camelot is, but I will send word to you as soon as I know more." the king promised. "I will miss you dearly my children." As he said those words, Uther hugged his son and daughter.

"Goodbye father." they both said.

The king patted them on their backs and left the room, followed by Morgana. Arthur stayed a little while longer, before leaving the throne room behind and embarking on a new journey towards the unknown.

* * *

It had only been a few hours since they departed from Camelot, and Arthur was already getting tired. Perhaps it was because of his lack of sleep from the previous night or because he had barely eaten any breakfast this morning due to his nerves. His sister, on the other hand, was much livelier and babbled on about how exciting this was. This did not surprise the prince as he knew she had never been outside their kingdom. Of course, she had been on rides with their father, but she had never passed the border that separated them from the neighboring lands.

"Arthuuur!"

The prince barely had time to look up before an apple smacked his forehead, prompting Morgana to start giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh you are going to pay." he said with a devilish smirk.

He casually grabbed another apple but instead of throwing it directly at his sister, he aimed for her horse.

"Arthuuuur!" she screamed before her horse started galloping away from the trail and into the forest.

Unfortunately for her, Morgana's horse would not stay still and the princess found herself gripping the saddle and holding on for dear life.

"Hold on!" her brother said, hopping off his horse to run to her.

As he was approaching the horse, he heard another male voice.

"Woah! Calm down boy!"

The horse then seemed to calm down and Morgana wasted no time getting off his back.

"Thank you." she said to the stranger.

"No problem at all milady." the young man said smiling.

"Yes, thank you for saving my sister's life." Arthur said, joining them. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Avery." he said remembering the identity that his father had instructed him to use.

"I'm Merlin." the man said. "I don't see what the need to lie is though."

"Whatever do you mean?" Arthur asked feeling confused.

"I know very well that you are Arthur Pendragon." the man announced.

* * *

**Dundunduuun! How does Merlin know who Arthur is? You'll have to wait and find out ;)**

**Hope you liked chapter 2! :) I will try my best to update this fic weekly so you won't have to wait too long. Thanks for the awesome reviews and for reading my story!**

**-Axela4069 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! School has been keeping me really busy but I have 2 weeks of break so I will update more often! Until then, hope you enjoy chapter 3! :) **

**larasmith: Indeed it is! They will meet Gwen soon. There will be more revealed about Merlin in the following chapters but let's just say that he still has secrets ;) Of course there will be a reunion between Arthur and the girl soon but they might not recognize each other right away because of Arthur's hidden identity. The reason for the war between Camelot and Monterrey will be revealed eventually. Thanks for the review! :)**

**LHC1: Haha well that question is answered in this chapter. Thanks for the review! :) **

**Shikamarufan14: Thank you Juanitaaa! :D I appreciate your feedback! **

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur asked dumbfounded. He could not believe his ears. How could this Merlin possibly know who he is?

"Relax your highness. I am the lady Katrina's servant. She told me to come fetch you." Merlin said with a teasing smile.

"Oh... well I did not know that she would send you." said the embarrassed prince.

He did feel somewhat relived that his secret identity wasn't completely blown.

"And you must be the lovely lady Morgana." Merlin said smiling to the princess he had just saved.

"That I am." she said warmly returning his smile.

"Well then I shall escort you to the lady Katrina's abode."

They soon reached the home that would be theirs in Falaisia and Morgana was amazed by what she saw as they approached the establishment. The house was quite to her liking. It was one that was of a fair size, although it still had a quaint village look to it. The habitation was made of grey stone at it's foundation, with wood framing the windows and the top part of the house was made of smooth white cement topped with wooden panels spaced out evenly. The panels were connected to the roof, which was made of the same wood from the neighboring forest and on the right side of it sat a small chimney. The windows were decorated with wildflowers outlining the diamond shaped patterns of the glass, as well as the window sill. The door was made of the same wood as the roof and paneling, but also contained a small window, allowing whoever was inside to peak at their visitor before opening the door. Arthur, contrary to his sister's reaction, was rather indifferent at the sight of the house. As long as the house had a comfortable bed to offer ,as well as some privacy, he was satisfied. He did not have expectations, as this was a hideout of some sorts. He seemed surprised to see his sister act so awestruck, as this house was not quite well... castle material. She was reaching out to touch everything she saw: every pattern, every plant. She seemed like she was in her own little world and completely oblivious to the people in her company. The prince found the young servant, Merlin, smiling proudly at the princess's actions. He almost seemed intrigued by her behavior. Not wanting to wait until sundown before finally entering the house, Arthur cleared his throat in a rather not so subtle manner. Morgana immediately rolled her eyes at her brother before turning towards the servant.

"Please excuse his rude behavior, Merlin. Arthur is just quite used to getting his way." the princess said in an accusing tone.

Arthur looked away, embarrassed as Merlin laughed and shook his head.

"It is no problem at all milady. I would be honored to show you in." he replied.

With those words, all three walked inside the house. The inside was as charming as the outside of the home. The walls were a soft shade of green, almost too soft to be noticed at first glance. The wood paneling from the exterior continued on the inside, contouring the perimeter of the house. In the room they were presently in was a warm fireplace with a cauldron that seemed to be filled with hot water. At the foot of the foyer lay a red rug, complete with blue and black designs.

"I hope my humble home is to your satisfaction."

The newly arrived guests turned their heads to face a middle-aged woman with long red hair, held two braided strands held together at the back of her head. Her dark brown eyes held a glint of amusement in them as she noticed her guests' astonished reactions to her presence. Her face held soft features despite her age and her stature showed a sense of poise. She wore a long scarlet dress with gold embroidery at the elbows of her sleeves, as well as at her mid-chest.

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you. I am the lady Katrina." she said with laughter in her tone.

"It is quite alright milady." Arthur responded. "We are very grateful for your courteous hospitality."

"You are quite welcome. Please make yourselves at home during your stay. If you ever need anything, do not be afraid to ask either Merlin or myself." she said with a smile, which Merlin immediately replicated.

"Thank you." the two siblings said while bowing their heads.

"Hmmm so you must be Arthur, the brave and strong knight, and you must be Morgana, the elegant and charming lady." Katrina said with amusement in her voice.

Arthur smirked at her comment, while Morgana blushed.

"Thank you." they said in unison.

Katina smiled as she already saw how similar yet different they were from one another.

"Well, you two must be worn out from your journey here. Merlin, would you care to show them to their rooms?" she requested.

"Not at all milady." Merlin said with a cheerful smile as he lead the two siblings to their separate chambers.

"The door on the right is the lady Morgana's room and the one on the left is the lord Arthur's." he informed.

"Thank you for everything Merlin." Morgana said with a smile before touching his forearm and stepping inside her room.

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur said plainly before entering the room next door.

Merlin sighed as he shook his head at the two royals. He couldn't help but smile when Morgana looked at him. She was always so kind and was extremely beautiful. He recalled her long wavy raven locks and her icy blue eyes. Her creamy pale skin looked so smooth and brought out her soft pink lips. On the other hand, Arthur had blond golden hair that could be compared the the rays of the sun. His eyes were ocean blue, the only physical feature besides his pink lips that was similar to his sister. The young servant couldn't help but hold some excitement at the thought of helping those two monarchs that were under the roof of his mistress. This reminded him of how he first came to know the lady Katrina. He had just arrived in Falaisia when she took him under her wing. Even though he was her servant, she treated him more like a son. Yet, he still did not tell her where he came from and why he came to Falaisia. Merlin sighed at the thought. Perhaps when he had accomplished his purpose he would tell her. Until then, Merlin knew that he had a plan to set into motion.

* * *

**And this brings us to the end of the chapter! What is Merlin up to? ;) Thank you for the reviews! :D They are very appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Hope you like it! :D As I said before I will try to update more often during the next 2 weeks because I'm on break but I make to promises as to how many updates there will be 'cause writer's block could come at any moment :P **

**larasmith: Merlin's plan is something that I don't know when to reveal yet but you will probably get to know what it is before Arthur or anybody else does. All I can say is that you're on the right track :) Gwen will finally appear in this chapter but there will still be some unanswered questions that will be cleared up a bit later. Just keep in mind that this is after all an Arthur and Gwen fanfic. Thanks for the review! :D I really appreciate your questions!**

**LHC1: Heh well you have a good theory there! Some of it is kind of right but you will have to see for the rest! :P No one knows about Merlin's plan yet though (well nobody who is already introduced). Thanks for the review and the questions! :D **

**Shikamarufan14: Juanita! Thank you! :D hahaha XD that's how I feel every time I finish writing a part of this story. And thank you for helping me with the descriptions!**

**Thank you so much to everyone else who reviewed and to those who follow this story! It means a bunch! **

* * *

The morning following their arrival, Arthur and Morgana were awoken by the sweet smell of what they assumed was breakfast. They entered the kitchen to find Merlin brewing something in a pot and a plate of bread that awaited them at the table.

"Good morning!" the servant said in a cheerful manner.

"Good morning to you too, Merlin!" Morgana replied, smiling sweetly.

Arthur merely muffled out a "mhmm" in acknowledgement.

The princess scoffed at her brother's mannerism and nudged him to show her disapproval. Arthur rolled his eyes before giving in to her sister's demands.

"Good morning Merlin." the prince said in a rather annoyed tone.

Morgana smiled in satisfaction and sat down at the breakfast table, while Arthur copied her actions. Merlin soon finished brewing what turned out to be porridge and placed the bowl in the middle of the table. As they were about to begin their meal, Morgana gave the servant a puzzled look.

"Merlin, where is the lady Katrina?" she asked.

"Oh! I suppose I should have informed you that she enjoys taking strolls around the village in the morning. She usually does before breakfast." he explained.

"Well then shouldn't we be waiting for her before we start?"

"She personally requested that we go ahead and start without her. She didn't want to keep you hungry."

"Oh, well that is very thoughtful of her. We shall make sure to thank her when she returns." Morgana said.

They proceeded to eat their breakfast, which both siblings enjoyed, and Merlin offered to give them a tour of the village. They stepped out of the house and soon began their walk towards the market place.

"Merlin!"

The trio turned to see a young girl with dark brown hair that fell on her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes were also brown, but a softer shade of chocolate. She was a very pretty maiden and this is something that came to the attention of both Pendragons.

"Gwen!" Merlin yelled back cheerfully.

She made her way to them and gazed at the two siblings with curiosity. A look of realization came upon the servant's face as he recalled that he had yet to introduce his guests to his friend.

"Hello Gwen! These are relatives of the lady Katrina's! They have come to Elador to find a job and make some earnings." Merlin explained.

"Hello! My name is Hazel!" Morgana said with a bright smile.

"Hello, my name is Avery." Arthur said with a smile, but not as bright as his sister's.

"Hello and welcome to Elador. My name is Gwen." the young girl said, also displaying a smile. "I'm the blacksmith's daughter so if you ever need any help with swords or tools, we would be more than happy to help."

"Why thank you Gwen. We will keep that in mind." Morgana replied.

They had just met, but Morgana had already taken a liking to this girl. She wanted to have a female friend since she did not have many back in Camelot. Perhaps Gwen could even become a person that she could come to trust. Although she did not want to disobey her father's wishes of keeping both her and Arthur's identities a secret. Arthur, on his part, thought she made a very sweet impression. He had just met her and he already found himself wanting to know more about her. Her eyes drew him and he found it to be quite an odd feeling. He had never met a girl that he felt instantly comfortable around. Apart from a distant memory of his, that is. He remembered a girl from his childhood. She was his best friend but he hadn't known her for more than a year. He always wondered what became of her but he hadn't heard of her since the fateful night of her departure. The prince still had the notebook that she had given to him and he read it from time to time. It had been quite long since that night and yet Arthur remembered it oh so well. However, he failed to recall anything about her appearance but her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown. Like Gwen's. As soon as the thought entered his mind, Arthur paused. No... no, it couldn't be her. The one that had been his childhood friend was a princess. Not only that, but he remembered her name being longer and more elegant than Gwen's. Not that Gwen's name wasn't elegant, but the girl from his past had a name that represented her royal blood. The prince was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of Gwen's voice.

"It was lovely meeting you but I'd best get going. My father will begin to wonder why I am taking so long." she said kindly.

"Well it was lovely meeting you too!" the princess said, once again wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Arthur added.

"I will see you later Gwen!" Merlin said.

Gwen gave them a small wave before turning around and heading towards her home. As she walked, she couldn't help but have her two new acquaintances on her mind. She though Morgana seemed like a very lovely girl and Arthur was very charming so Gwen hoped that they could be friends. She had met a few nice people in this village, but she hadn't met anyone that she really got along with yet. Everyone already had their own friends when she arrived in Elador and Merlin was the only one she considered a real friend as he also arrived in Falaisia not too long before her. Gwen still had no idea how long she would be staying here and it had already been 2 months since her arrival and she still wasn't sure why she and her father had come here. All he told her was that they would go back once things were settled back home but that he did not know how long it would take. Despite her worries, Gwen had found herself very pleased with her new life in Elador. She missed her real home, but this was a nice village with welcoming people. And possibly, when it would be time for her and her father to leave, she could tell them her real name. The name that she had been asked to leave behind in the place that she called her home.

* * *

**Tadaa! Please review and tell me what you think! Do you guys think I should do a Mergana pairing? I will do whatever comes out the most in the reviews. I know this chapter doesn't seem that long but I make a promise to write at least 1000 words per chapter which I have done for this one :P **

**-Axela4069**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My computer died but I got a new one so all is good! :) So without further ado here's chapter 5! Hope you like! :D **

**larasmith: Well I'm glad you approve of Mergana! You will find out more about Gwen in this chapter and about her situation but you've got some interesting theories! All I can say is that she is somehow connected to the war. Of course there are dark forces, but I promise that this story won't have an ending as tragic as the actual show's. Arthur will of course want to get better acquainted with Gwen ;) it is an Arwen fic after all. He is intrigued but he doesn't know what to think of her yet. Thank you so much for your questions and reviews! :) **

**lls1: Thanks! :D hope you enjoy the rest too!**

**Natalie Thropp: Alright, I will keep that in mind :) **

**LHC1: Well you are on the right track :) haha well I guess I made it quite obvious that it was Gwen XP Uther is involved but maybe not in the way that you think. Nice theories though! Thank you for the reviews! :D they are greatly appreciated.**

**gorgeousangel: Or maybe she's just a noble or even a peasant :P **

**Shikamarufan14: Okie! :D hahaha XD I'll keep that in mind for a future fic if you want ;) Thanks Juanita! :) Glad you like!**

**outlawed-singing-sorcerer-girl: Thank you! :) glad you also like the idea or Mergana! **

* * *

After the three companions had finished their stroll in the market area, Morgana decided that she wanted to explore the nearby woods. Merlin offered to show her the most beautiful parts and Arthur, being the protective brother that he is, tagged along. The prince somewhat doubted the servant's ability to defend his sister against wild animals, let alone thieves. As they ventured into the forest, Merlin pointed out interesting landscapes and Morgana stared in awe. There was one clearing that had particularly stood out to the princess. It consisted of soft green grass peppered with wild flowers and topped with a stone path that lead to the most magical looking waterfall. It cascaded over some rocks, making them shine, and made the place look as if it were straight out of a fairy tale. Arthur wasn't one to admire nature as much as his sister did, but he had to admit that this place was indeed breathtaking. Of course, he would never announce that out loud. Following their little exploration, the trio returned to lady Katrina's abode. Morgana decided that she would help the servant gather the necessary ingredients that were needed to prepare their supper and Arthur decided that he would rest in his room. While he was in his room, the prince let his thoughts wander to a certain brown-haired beauty. He wondered when he would see her again and imagined how their conversation would turn out. He kept picturing her soft brown curls slightly falling in her face and her brown eyes sparkling with delight. It was evident, that the young man was indeed smitten by the blacksmith's daughter.

* * *

The royal siblings spent their first few weeks in Elador in a similar fashion as their first day there. They mostly explored different parts of the town and it's outskirts. On the days following their first, Gwen had joined them on their little escapades and often kept Arthur company, while Merlin walked alongside Morgana. The more the couples interacted, the closer they grew. However, the prince and the princess remained worried about the situation in their kingdom as they had not yet received word from their father. Their new friends tried their best to reassure the royals, but worry still lurked in the back of their minds. Once Merlin had decided that they had seen everything that was needed to be seen in Elador, he decided that he would take the prince out to do an activity that he was certainly familiar with, which was hunting. The two young men readied their equipment in the main room of the house as the ladies finished preparing the food that would be taken on the trip. Arthur took this time as an opportunity to get to know Merlin better. As they packed, the prince turned his attention towards the servant.

"Merlin, I would like to thank you for this trip. I have not had the chance to go hunting in quite a while." Arthur said with a kind smile.

"Oh, it is no problem at all my lord! In fact 'tis an honor!" Merlin replied cheerfully.

"So, Merlin, how long have you been in Falaisia?"

"I would say for about 3 years. I came here from a town named Comcaster."

"I see. And may I ask what brought you here?"

"Well, this is the village where my father grew up and it seemed so nice when he told tales of his childhood that I decided that it would be the perfect place for me to build myself a proper life." the servant said smiling.

"Ah, very interesting. Elador is indeed a charming village."

The young men then continued to gather their things. Merlin mentally patted himself on the back for pulling that conversation off nicely. He hoped that the prince did not notice the slight over-enthusiasm when he talked about his reason for being in Elador. If he revealed where he was truly from, Arthur would know too much and that was something that would put the servant's plan at stake. It was still to early to divulge his true intentions...

* * *

Merlin and Arthur quickly finished gathering their supplies and left the lady Katrina's home, leaving Morgana and Gwen at the house. Just like her brother, the princess had formed a friendship with the blacksmith's daughter. Gwen made her feel at ease, unlike the ladies of higher status from the castle. Morgana felt like she could tell the young girl almost everything, excluding her secret identity of course. She desperately wanted to, but she could not betray her father or brother. She truly hoped that once this whole ordeal was over that she and Gwen would remain friends and that she could finally tell her about herself. What the princess did not know, was that her friend was having similar thoughts swarming in her head. They both longed to deepen the friendship that they shared by telling each other the truth, but they both had too much at stake. Unknown to the other, they both made the vow that once everything returned to the way it was, they would take that step.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a forest near Elador, a servant and a prince moved stealthily in the verdure, trying to locate an animal that could be claimed as their target. After failing to do so for some time, they decided to split up to go look on different sides. As Arthur moved deeper into his section of the woods, he let his inner hunter take the lead. Not long after, he spotted a deer slowly making it's way to a bush not too far from where he stood. The prince discretely equipped his bow and aimed his arrow at his prey. As he was about the release it, he hears a loud crunching noise from behind him. He quickly spun around and came face to face with a strange man wearing a black hood that covered the top part of his face.

"Well, well. What do we have here... Isn't little prince Arthur a bit too far from home?"

* * *

**Hmmm who might this mystery person be? ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo! Thank you so much for all the reviews and for reading my story!**

**larasmith: Well the identity of the person is revealed here! :) We will find out about the situation in Camelot soon though. As in, possibly in the next chapter. In this story Uther will not hate magic as much, but he still has his doubts. Gwen's situation is something that will also be revealed in later chapters. I want to focus on Merlin first and on Arwen's and Mergana's relationships. I do intend on making Gwen and Morgana close friends though. And Merlin would not be Merlin if his story was not somehow connected to Arthur :P Thank you for the review! :)**

**Thanks to all those who read & follow this story! :) and to those who review! **

**Here is chapter 6! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Arthur inwardly sighed as he heard the mysterious man's words. Here was another person who claimed to know his true identity. He hoped that this encounter would turn out like the one with Merlin, but the prince knew that it was improbable.

"What do you want, stranger?" Arthur inquired as he slowly reached for the dagger that he always had tucked in his belt.

"Well since these are your final moments I suppose I should enlighten you on a few things. Your corpse will bring me great fortune, young Pendragon." the bandit replied.

The prince sighed as he knew that battle was now inevitable. He really hated wasting his time like this.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention of dying today." with those words being said, the crook lunged at Arthur.

The prince dodged the strike effortlessly and skillfully made his way around his attacker. The intruder evidently underestimated the royal's fighting abilities as a look of surprise was displayed on his face. He grunted before charging once again at the prince. This time, Arthur blocked his weapon with his dagger and tripped his assaulter before holding the blade to the latter's throat.

"I believe my kind sir, that these are _your_ final moments. Any last words?" the prince stated smugly.

"I would rather die than reveal my master's plans." the man said through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry to hear that my friend because I am not killing you today." Arthur said whilst pulling the assassin up on his feet.

"You are to be held captive until we decide if you are truly worthless or not."

The prince then tied his prisoner's hands behind his back before pulling him forcefully along with him.

"Merlin!" the young Pendragon yelled. "We've gotten ourselves a detainee!"

Merlin arrived panting a few minutes later.

"What happened, sire?" the servant questioned.

"Let us go back to Lady Katrina's home before I tell you all about it."

The three young men then travelled back to the house, trying to be discreet. Finally, they reached the house and hurried inside before any on-looker noticed them. After tying the intruder to a chair, Arthur told Merlin about the encounter that had occurred in the forest.

"Hmmm so I guess someone has been informed of your whereabouts, my prince. Could it be the king of Monterrey?"

"Perhaps... but we cannot be certain until we have seen proof." the prince said wisely.

"I suppose not. So how do you plan on extracting any information from this man's mouth?" the servant asked.

"Well I was hoping you might have thought of something... I do not wish to torture him but we must make him speak."

"Hmm.. if we really have no other option, we could ask for help from a wizard."

"Interesting... but I do not know of any wizard in the area."

"Ahh but I do! His name is Emrys. He lives in a cave at the base of the mountains. He could enchant our dear friend here and we would gather enough information to know whom is behind all of this." Merlin stated proudly.

"Very well. We shall ride at first light to go pay this Emrys a visit. Does he want any sort of payment?"

"Umm I think a gold coin shall do. He doesn't ask for much."

"It is settled then!" the monarch exclaimed. "You, my friend, had best be on your most exquisite behaviour." he then said to their captive.

The prince got a growl in response.

"Well then, I think it would be best if we would hide him in one of our rooms to prevent the any of the women of finding him."

"Very wise, sire." the servant acknowledged.

With that, Arthur yanked their prisoner off the chair and led him to his room. The servant and the prince gagged the impostor before locking him in the closet and then settling themselves in the foyer. The rest of the evening went by fairly smoothly. After the ladies arrived from their walk in the village, Merlin and Morgana made the group's supper. After each person finished their meal, they retired to their bedrooms for the rest of the night. That night before going to bed, a monarch and a servant shared one common thought: "Tomorrow should be very interesting."

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur got up rather early to prepare for the day's journey. They readied their equipment much like they had the day before and went to fetch their hostage. They crept quietly throughout the house and were greeted by the morning breeze of Elador. The three men soon began their adventure towards the base of the mountains. They could not have chosen a better time to leave, as the village was deserted apart from the occasional chicken running across the square. Arthur led the trio and Merlin was the one who was at the tail of the group, watching the crook carefully. Luckily for the prince and he, the man they had captured knew nothing of their plans. However, that did not stop him from wailing during the entire voyage. They had tried to get him to speak, but their efforts remained vain. Resigned, they both ignored the cries of the man in-between them and soon arrived at the foot of the mountains. Before they reached the cave where Merlin claimed the wizard to be, the heard a fluttering sound coming from the bushes. As the young men did not see anything, Merlin spoke up.

"Sire, I offer to stand guard out here while you bring the captive to the wizard. If anyone should wander near, I will alert you."

"Alright Merlin... We will be back as soon as possible." the prince said.

With those words being said, Arthur and the assassin marched towards the cave while Merlin stood in his spot. When the former were out of site, the servant ran to the back of the cave.

* * *

Arthur and the prisoner entered the cave cautiously. They took in their surroundings before proceeding further into the dark grotto.

"Prince Arthur." a voice said in a mysterious tone.

The monarch spun around at the mention of his name. Suddenly, there stood before him an old man in a deep blue cloak.

"I have been expecting you." the old man said with a smile.

* * *

**Well there you have it! :) Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Here's chapter 7! Hope you like!**

**larasmith: Well in this story I want to try my best to make Emrys remain as wise as he is in the series. So he is probably the one who has the most knowledge on what's going on. In this story Arthur has not been subjected to magic all that much so it is kind of new for him. Just wait and see what's in store! :)**

**LHC1: Haha yeah those were some of my favorite scenes from the series :P The reason for the conflict with Monterrey will be revealed soon because I figured it will be about time to find out. Arthur doesn't have any attachement to a woman in Camelot because he feels as though they only want him for his money and status. And his relationship with Gwen will definitely blossom ;) Indeed let there secrets be known.**

**Thank you so much to all those who follow this story and to those who review! :D**

* * *

"Pardon me, but are you Emrys?" Arthur asked the man who stood before him.

"Indeed I am young one." the old man said with a chuckle. "And I know precisely what you are here for."

Arthur didn't know wether to be amazed or alarmed by this revelation. The young prince cleared his throat before speaking once more.

"Very well... What is your price, may I ask?"

"I require that you pay me 3 golden coins."

The prince blinked at the old man. He was quite puzzled as to why the warlock would ask for such a simple price... (well for a prince, that is)

"Pardon me great wizard, but why do you ask for such a small amount?"

The old man chuckled once again.

"It is because doing the right thing is enough of a reward for me. But I do want you to promise me that once you are king you would remember me and what I have done for you."

Arthur contemplated the wizard's words and nodded before taking a small pouch out of his saddle and taking 3 coins out.

"Very well. I will pay your price and I give you my word."

The wizard nodded with a smile as he received the money from the prince.

"Thank you, young prince. May I ask, however, that we do this tomorrow? I require time to prepare the potion that will be necessary for this procedure."

"Of course. I shall return tomorrow at the same time." the prince replied.

"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow, young one."

With those words, the prince marched towards the exit with the assassin still at his mercy. He had hoped to be done with this today, but he would wait months if it meant knowing who this man was and what he wanted. The walk back to the house was surprisingly quiet and Arthur was thankful. He was in no mood to be insulted by or have to hold back his captive. As he approached the house, he inspected the inside through one of the windows before concluding that none of the ladies were present. The prince quickly entered the abode and headed straight for his room to lock the captive in his closet. Arthur then went to the living room, where he found Merlin reading a book.

"Oh hello sire! How did it go?" the servant asked.

"Well we will have to wait until tomorrow to do the procedure, as the warlock needs time to prepare. However, it is assured that we will find out the needed information." the monarch responded.

"Good." the servant said with a smile.

* * *

That night as he was lying in bed, Arthur couldn't help but wonder why his father had not yet sent the letter he promised. He most likely was too busy with the war and would sent word to them once the situation was under control. Still, the prince was impatient to know the reason behind Monterrey's assault. Perhaps it even had to do with the man in his closet.

* * *

The next morning Arthur got up at first light. He went through the same routine as the previous day and hurriedly left the house. The prince arrived at the cave and as he was the previous day, the warlock was expecting him.

"Now. Shall we get down to business?" he inquired.

"Indeed we shall." the prince answered.

Arthur then brought his captive over to the old man as the latter brought over a chair and some rope. They tied the prisoner to the piece of furniture and the warlock settled in front of him. The old man then pulled out what seemed to be the potion from his pocket and walked over to the assassin. The latter, of course, struggled in an almost animalistic way which made Arthur flabbergasted that he and the wizard were able to tie him in the first place. Much to the prince and the assassin's surprise, the warlock proceeded to mumble what Arthur assumed was a spell.

"_Swefe_ _nu_."

The prince watched amazed as the captive slumped in his seat.

"And that, is how it is done." the old man said with a mischievous grin.

He then took the potion and slowly poured it into the man's mouth.

"Well, the bad news is that it is uncertain as to when he will awake from his slumber..." the warlock informed.

The prince sighed as he made his way over to the prisoner before forcefully kicking the chair.

"Now, now young prince. We must be patient."

Arthur pouted before returning to his previous post. Five minutes had gone by before the intruder finally awoke. The warlock wasted no time.

"Hello young man. You have some information that is very valuable to us so you will tell us of everything you know." he said.

"Alright sir." the man replied.

Arthur smirked in his corner. This was going well.

"Where are your headquarters?"

"In Monterrey."

The prince's head snapped up as he heard the name of the rival kingdom. Well that surely explained a whole lot.

"I see. And how did you know of the prince's whereabouts?"

"I followed him from his kingdom."

Arthur wondered how the man had managed to stay so discreet all this time. After all, he had been here for weeks!

"Mhmm. Why did you only attack now?" the wizard inquired.

"It was part of my strategy. If I had assaulted the prince as soon as we arrived in Elador, then he would have known right away that I had followed him."

"Hmm indeed. Why did you attack the prince?"

"Because my master ordered me to."

"Ah I see. And now, who is your master?" the warlock questioned.

The man opened his mouth and closed it.

"Come one now young man, you must tell us." Emrys said.

"Very well. It is the lady Katrina."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUN! XD Hope you liked it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear readers! I decided that since it took me so long to update the last chapter, I would post two chapters this week. Enjoy chapter 8! :)**

**Please R&R!**

**larasmith: Well the mystery of why Katrina wants Arthur dead will not be discovered until a few chapters. Just remember that Katrina may not be who she claims to be ;) There is an Arwen scene at the end of the chapter. I felt like I hadn't written enough about them :P thanks for the review! :)**

**LHC1: Well let's just say that Katrina may not be who everyone thinks she is. The reason why she wants Arthur dead will be a mystery for the next few chapters but this chapter already says a lot about her. Thanks for the review! :) **

**messie23: Thanks for the review! :) **

**Little Missus: Will do! Thanks for the review! :) **

* * *

Arthur did not know what to feel at that moment. He did not know wether he should feel shocked, betrayed or hurt. The wizard seemed just as surprised as the prince.

"The lady Katrina?" he repeated to confirm what the captive had said.

"Indeed sir." the latter attested.

"Thank you young man. That is all."

The warlock then cast another sleeping spell on the prisoner and shot the prince a sympathetic look.

"Thank you for your help." Arthur said to the old man.

"It is no trouble at all young prince. Before you go, I will cast a memory-erasing spell so that he may not remember the events that have occurred. Do not worry, he will also forget his purpose of following you." the wizard said with a kind smile muttering a few words.

"Thank you once again. I shall leave now." Arthur said before carrying the captive out of the cave.

The revelation that had been discovered was like a blow to the prince's head. He walked glumly for the entire journey back to the house, during which he set the captive free. When he walked into the abode, he was greeted by none other than the culprit herself.

"Hello Prince Arthur! Did you enjoy your walk?" she asked kindly.

"Actually lady Katrina, I made quite an interesting finding." the prince said sternly.

It was clear by the look on the lady's face that she had no idea what the prince was talking about, but Arthur would not be fooled by that.

"I know that you have sent an assassin to kill me." he announced.

Shock was the prominent expression on the lady's face as if she had in fact nothing to do with the incident.

"Excuse me my prince, but I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about."

"I consulted a wizard for this information and I am absolutely certain that he is not lying." the prince retorted.

The lady Katrina sighed as she sat down in a chair.

"I always knew that this would come back to get me..." the woman said in a cryptic manner.

Arthur frowned as he heard her words. Did she indeed have nothing to do with the assassin?

"My dear Arthur." she commenced. "A long time ago, I was approached by a young maiden. She had asked me to swap identities with her in exchange for a great amount of money. At the time, I was desperate for any sort of funds that I could find, so I accepted her offer. I am not truly the lady Katrina. My real name, or should I say my old name, is Morgause. I did not know why she needed a new identity and even today I know nothing of what became of her." she said solemnly.

"Thank you for your honesty lady..."

"Please continue calling me Katrina. It would be much appreciated. I do hope to still be considered your relative."

"Of course." Arthur said with a smile. "Do you know anything else about Morgause?"

"Well all I know is that she is a relative of yours. She wished to keep the type of her relation to you confidential so I do not even know if she was of your mother or father's side." Katrina said in a regretful tone.

The prince did not know what to do anymore. Now, he knew nothing of his enemy aside from the fact that she resides in Monterrey, and that she calls herself Morgause. And of course, that she was somehow his relative.

"Thank you lady Katrina. I think I shall retire now, I am not very hungry." the prince said.

"As you wish sire." the woman responded.

Arthur then retired to his room and lay down on his bed. He needed to come up with a plan and do so quickly before Morgause sent anybody else after him. As he contemplated the whole situation, Merlin entered the room.

"Hello sire, I am truly sorry about your discovery." the servant said.

"Thank you, Merlin. I do not know what to do, but I must do something..."

"If I may, sire, I would like to volunteer myself as a helper to you."

"Thank you Merlin, it is greatly appreciated." the prince replied with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Arthur got up at first light. He did not sleep very well and needed to seek comfort in one very special person: Gwen. He made his way over to her humble abode and was pleasantly surprised to see her sweeping the front steps of her home, confirming that she was awake at this early hour of the day.

"Gueneviere!" the prince yelled out to her as he approached the house.

"Avery! How nice to see you!" the young girl said as a smile graced her features.

"And it is always nice to see you." the prince said.

Gwen blushed at the attention she was receiving from the prince as she put her broom against the wall.

"Actually Gueneviere, I came to seek your counsel." Arthur said.

"Oh, how so?"

Arthur thought carefully about what he was to tell her, as he could not reveal his true problems.

"Um, well you see, I have just found out about the existence of a relative that my mother was close to." he invented cleverly. "I do not know much about her except for the fact that she resides in Monterrey."

Gwen paled at the mention of the kingdom but quickly regained her composure.

"I see. And what are you planning?" she asked.

The girl knew Arthur too well to know that he would want to find her. This made the prince smile.

"Well that is what I came to ask your counsel for." he replied.

"I would suggest that you would go on a quest for her. But I must warn you that Monterrey is currently at war."

"Yes I am aware." the young monarch said with a sigh. "But you are right. I must go on a quest for her."

Worry instantly filled the maiden's eyes. She knew he was going to do it no matter what she had to say but that did not stop her from fearing for the young man's safety.

"Avery, promise me that you will be careful." she said pleadingly.

"Of course Gueneviere." the prince said tenderly.

The young woman's heartbeat increased significantly as a blush appeared on her face once more. Why did he have this effect on her? That was something that she could not decipher. Similar thoughts were going through Arthur's head as he observed the beauty before him. Boldly, he lowered his lips to hers and gave her the softest of kisses. Gwen felt like she was floating as butterflied fluttered in her stomach. She would not have admitted it before, but she had wanted him to do that on many of the occasions that they were together.

"Goodbye Gueneviere." the prince said as they slowly broke apart.

"Goodbye Avery. Remember your promise!" she said with a shy smile.

"I will." he said as he kissed the top of her hand.

With those words, the prince walked in the direction of the lady Katrina's abode.

* * *

That afternoon, Arthur informed the household of his plan to go on a quest to find Morgause. Morgana had immediately expressed her displeasure regarding the mission but had reluctantly agreed to letting her brother go. Merlin then reminded Arthur of his previous offer, which the prince was much grateful for (to Morgana's chagrin). The prince fell into slumber with a smile on his face that night, because he knew what his plan was and because of a certain brown-eyed beauty.

* * *

**Yay Arthur is all set to go on his quest! :) Hope you liked! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! :) Just a quick mention that I will be leaving to go work at a camp soon and will not be back until mid August so it will be harder for me to update this story for a while. I will try my best though! **

**Without further ado, here is chapter 9! :) **

**Thank you so much to larasmith and LCH1 for the reviews! :) By the way, you are on right track for some of it ;) **

* * *

On the day of their departure, Merlin and Arthur left the house without goodbyes as they had decided to take care of that part the previous night. The two companions tiptoed through the village to avoid attracting unnecessary attention and made their way into the forest they had walked through so many times. Unbeknownst to each other, similar thoughts floated around in both men's heads. Throughout the entire journey to Monterrey, Arthur only thought of Gwen and the kiss they shared before they parted ways. Merlin only thought of Morgana. He had developed feelings for the maiden, but he did not know whether she reciprocated them or not. He promised himself as he and the prince walked, that if he came back alive from this mission, he would tell his heart's desire of his feelings for her. The young man couldn't help but to be worried about what the outcome of this battle would be. He knew without a doubt that this mission would soon turn into the greatest battle Albion had ever seen. He had seen it, after all. Another of his worries was that he feared that the prince would discover his true identity before the right time came to tell him. Fortunately, Merlin knew that this day was approaching, but for now he had to use his gift to protect Arthur without the latter knowing. For he knew, now was not the time to reveal his magic to the prince.

* * *

Back in Elador, stood Morgana watching the village through the window, much like she and her brother would do when they were back in their palace. The young woman sighed as she glanced once more at the letter that had arrived from Camelot. When it had arrived, the princess was thrilled, but her good mood was quickly replaced by concern and distress. Her father, King Uther unfortunately did not bring her comforting news.

_My dearest children,_

_I am sad to inform you that we are still at war with Monterrey and that I still am ignorant of the reason behind it. The king has not yet shown his face in battle and I am starting to wonder what his intentions are with this war. I fear that he may be after the throne and perhaps even after you. You will both have to stay in hiding for a while longer, until it is safe for you to come home. I will send word when that time comes. However, should I happen to perish in battle, you will have to come back and take over the kingdom, Arthur. I have faith in you my son, and if I do not make it, I want you to make me proud as new ruler of Camelot. I love you both very much. _

_Your father,_

_King Uther_

Not only was she worried about her brother, but now she also feared for her father's life. She truly did hope that he would make it out alive and that she and Arthur would be reunited with him. Alas, this was not her only troubles. She was also afraid of what would become of the servant boy that she had become close to. She cared for him deeply and would be saddened if she never got the chance to express her affection towards him. She knew that her father would never approve of such a relationship, but she couldn't help what she felt for Merlin. Morgana sighed once again as she thought about all her troubles. At that moment, Gwen entered the room with a plate of food in hand.

"Morgana! You look like you could use some nourishment." she said kindly, offering the princess the plate.

Morgana smiled. Her loved ones may be in danger, but she was grateful that she had a friend like Gwen to comfort her. She gratefully took the food and began devouring it as she had not yet eaten that day. The other young woman giggled as she watched her friend eat in a rather unladylike manner, which was a rare sight. In fact, it almost seemed to Gwen that her friend Hazel was taught manners fit for royalty. She shook off that thought however and joined her friend as she ate of her own meal.

* * *

That night, Merlin and Arthur arrived in the kingdom of Monterrey at last. They had decided to set up their camp near the capital and that they would enter the city in the morning. Nevertheless, they had to concoct a plan beforehand. The two travellers rested their heads on tree trunks as they pondered what needed to be done. Unsurprisingly, it was Arthur who came up with a plan.

"Alright. First, we shall investigate the castle. We will sneak in and spy on the king and his court. Then, depending on the information that we will gather, we will either attack and hold the king hostage, or we will rejoin my father wherever he is. Understood?" the prince said.

"Yes, my lord." Merlin said masking his uncertainty.

The young warlock was nervous about their scheme, as he knew that what awaited them in the throne room would not be what Arthur expected at all. However, the prince needed to see what secrets his father had been keeping from him and discover the truth. However, Merlin knew that what they would witness tomorrow would probably leave the monarch very confused. The servant chased those thoughts away and focused on establishing the tactics that would be used by the prince and himself the following day.

* * *

As she returned home from her day with Hazel, Gwen contemplated the situation she was in. She longed for Avery, yet she knew that she couldn't drag him into her complicated life. She also knew that her father would never accept their union if they ever were to marry. Worst of all, the object of her affection was in the place where she longed to be. The young woman wanted nothing more than to be back in the town that she called home but she knew that she needed to keep up her charade for a while longer. After all, her family's fate depended on it. She quietly entered the house where she resided and then dressed for bed. Unfortunately for her, the thoughts swarming in her head kept her from sleep. She constantly thought of her father and mother, whom she missed terribly. She also thought of Avery and the kiss they shared before his departure. But most of all, she desperately hoped that the war that kept her from her loved ones would end soon and that she would finally then be able to tell Avery, Morgana and Merlin who she really was. The princess of Monterrey.

* * *

**Oooooh so Gwen is the princess of Arthur's rival kingdom! What will happen now?**


End file.
